Bad Boys
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This story was used with Friday Knight's permission.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Boys**

Note: _Before we begin, I'd like to thank 'Friday Knight', his version is freakin' hilarious. You should check it out._

* * *

Jaune and Ren were minding their own business enjoying the day and saw a sign:

 _Models wanted and needed_

 _Would you like to be in this month's 'Vale' magazine?_

 _Some of our models had gotten sick or quit on us_

 _and we need two models for this month's magazine._

 _Inquire within._

"Come on Ren let's do it, we need some cash and this would be a good way to get some." Said Jaune, Ren sighed and nodded. They walked into the office to talk to the people who put up the sign. "Hello?" Just then two women had came out. They were very beautiful and dressed in dress suits and heels.

"Can we help you?" Said one of them then they got a good look at Jaune and Ren. "You Are Perfect!" She grabbed them both and pulled them to the dressing room. To the photographer, "look at them!"

"Oh my, they are a dish." She said, "especially the blond. Okay guys, we are willing to pay you 50 thousand lein for this shoot." The guys were in shock.

"FIFTY THOUSAND?" They said.

"Yes, what do you say?" They looked at each other and agreed to do it. "Okay thank you guys, okay there is a theme."

"And it is?" Said Ren.

"Bad Boys."

So they started to get dressed in outfits.

Fifties greasers.

Twenties mobsters.

White Fang members.

Jocks.

Rap stars dressed up.

Demons.

And finally vampires.

"We're done." Said the woman who hired them, "This Is Going To Be Awesome!" She cut them each a check, "as promised fifty thousand lein, each. Thank you for helping us out."

"No problem," said Jaune as they took their checks and went to get dressed.

"Can we get copies of the magazines?" Asked Ren.

"We'll send you a copy each." They nodded and gave her their address and left not knowing what chaos they produced.

* * *

The next week, a package came for Jaune and Ren. They were out of the dorms at the moment, Pyrrha and Nora had seen the package. "I wonder what's this?" Said Nora, they saw that it was for Ren and Jaune. "I guess it is for the guys."

"Let's make sure they get it." Said Pyrrha, then Ruby and Yang had came over.

"Hey guys," said Ruby. "What's that?"

"A package for Jaune and Ren." Said Nora, just then Jaune and Ren had walked over to them.

"Hey guys," said Jaune.

"Sup J?" Said Yang.

"You and Ren got a package," Said Nora, she handed them to Jaune who handed Ren his. They opened them up and smiled.

"She kept her promise."

"You doubted her?" Said Ren, it was 'Vale' magazine and they were the cover boys.

'Bad Boys; Jaune Arc and Li Ren show that even good hunters can be very, very bad.' Jaune and Ren were dressed like vampires. ( _Picture Jaune looking like Spike and Ren looking like Alucard without his trench and hat._ ) "Nice, I didn't expect that picture."

"Oh really," said Jaune. The girls were looking at the magazine and saw all of the pics they were in. There was some blushing and the girls were getting heated. "Hey Ren, what say we give our girls our copies?"

"Only if we can autograph them." Said Ren.

"Okay," so they pulled out a couple of pens and signed them. Then switched mags and signed them. Then handed them to Pyrrha and Nora.

* * *

Later, all of the magazines were sold and the demand for more was out and the company had came out with more editions.

At Beacon, the girls now had a copy except for Blake and Weiss. Who were hearing about Jaune and Ren's photos.

"They Are So Gorgeous!"

"Oh, I Want Him To Take Me."

"I can't believe that's him."

"Yeah, he cleans up nice." That was when Blake and Weiss had went over to see what was going on.

"Um, think they'd give us autographs?"

"They're sweethearts, of course they will."

"Who are you two talking about?" Asked Weiss, they looked over and saw Coco and Velvet with the latest issue of 'Vale'. It was opened to a part where Jaune and Ren were vampires and each had their own victim. When Weiss saw it her eyes got wide.

"What is that?" asked a blushing Blake.

"The newest issue of 'Vale'," said Coco. "Although, it's in the second reproduction because it's always selling out.

"Why is it always selling out?" Said Weiss.

"Do you really have to ask Weiss?" Said Velvet, she showed them to cover.

"Bad Boys; Jaune Arc and Li Ren show that even good hunters can be very, very bad." The Schnee heir read. "MEIN GOTT! THAT'S JAUNE?" Coco had a lovesick grin on her face.

"Yep."

"A-And the other o-one is Ren-kun." Said Velvet.

"What happened? How did they get the cover of 'Vale'?"

"You'd have to ask them."

* * *

Meanwhile women and girls all over Remnant had got the 'Vale' issue and wanted to get Jaune's and Ren's autographs. Even Jaune's own female family members.

Then one day Jaune and Ren were walking through Vale, when they met up with the owner of the magazine. "I'm so glad I caught up with you two." She said.

"Hello Ms. Sparda," said Jaune as Ren bowed to her. "What can we do for you? Need another shoot done?"

"That is what I need to talk to you two about," she said. "I want you two to work for me."

"For the magazine?" Asked Ren.

"Yes," she said. "Because of you, the magazine's doing so well. I want to cut you two a check for another two hundred thousand lein." The guys looked shocked.

"Why?"

"Because you two deserve it." She said, "there's been six versions of the magazine and even the sixth one is selling out. I am willing to offer you two ten million lein for two years as a start."

"What do you think Ren?" Said Jaune.

"Well, it sounds like a good idea." Said Ren, "it sounds more than fair, I'm in." So, they nodded and agreed to it.

"Good, welcome to the world of fashion guys." She said.

TBC

* * *

Note 2: Well, that's the first chapter. Once again, I'd like to thank 'First Knight' for allowing me to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was a couple of months after Jaune and Ren signed the contracts and they were walked on the grounds and Jaune's new IScroll was ringing. He answered it, "hello?"

"Jaune?" It was Ms. Sparda, "we need you and Ren to come in to do a new shoot." Jaune got Ren's attention.

"What this month's theme?"

" _Rock and Roll Bad Boys_."

"You must really love that bad boy theme do you?"

"Hey go with what works." He sighed and told Ren about the new theme.

"They must really like that theme so much." Said Ren.

"Well, we have to go tell Ozpin and Goodwitch about what's going on." So they do.

* * *

(Ozpin's office)

"I see, so it was you two on the cover of 'Vale'?" Said Ozpin.

"Yes sir," they said. Glynda was trying to keep her composure.

"Those are some nice photos Mr. Arc, Mr. Lie." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." They said.

"How long is the shoot?"

"Should be no longer than what? 4, 5 hours?" Said Jaune to Ren.

"Little longer." Said Ren, "if it goes longer we'll call."

"See that you do." Said Ozpin, "alright be careful."

"Yes sir," they said. With that they left to do their shoot.

"Didn't know that you have their issue." Said Ozpin, Glynda quickly went red.

"They talk about things none of us knew!" She stammered.

"So it's not about the fact that he looks like some kind wet dream out of some teenaged girl's fever dream?" She tried to take the magazine back. "Or that you got them both to sign the cover?" She took it back, she knew she would be teased by Ozpin about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, teams RWBY and PN were looking all over for Jaune and Ren. "Where did they go?" Said Pyrrha.

"Think they're being 'bad boys' again?" Said Yang, "we should spank them when they get back."

"YANG!" The others said.

"We have to go to the Headmaster, he might know if they're off campus." Said Blake.

* * *

Meanwhile Jaune was dressed in a Rockabilly style outfit and holding a guitar. His hair was in a pompadour with a spitcurl hanging in front. Thanks to the fact that he let his hair grow out. "Great! Just great Jaune!" Said the photographer, "give me that stare!" Off to the side, Ren was dressed as a J-Rock star looking on.

"It's good he's relaxing," he said. Ms. Sparda looked at him.

"Huh?"

"We've been stressed lately," he said. "Needed an outlet, thank you for signing us." Sparda look at Ren and smiled.

"Anything to help two of my biggests draws." She said.

"Okay, Ren we're ready for you." Said the photographer. Jaune went over to get him a bottle of water.

"Ren told me you've been stressed out lately, wanna talk about it?" So Jaune opened his heart out to her and she just listened. By the time they were done, they felt as if a great weight was lifted off their shoulders. They even got photos of them dressed in their favorite outfits, Rockabilly Jaune and J-Metal Ren. "Nice work today guys!" They waved to her, "the money will be in your accounts."

"What say we grab something to eat before we head back?" Said Jaune.

"Sure," so he and Ren did not knowing they were about to meet up with someone important in Jaune's life.

* * *

As they were in a diner eating, Jaune was hit by 2 flying bodies, they were Jaune's triplet sisters Marnia and Margaret. "JAUNE!" They said.

"Ow." He said as his back hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ren.

"Yeah, Ren these are my sisters; Marnia and Margaret." He said as they helped him up.

"Hi," they said.

"Hello," said Ren.

"Why are you two here?"

"This." They said and pulled out the 'Vale' magazine.

"Mind telling us what's the deal?" Said Marnia, they sighed and Jaune started to explain.

* * *

Later, the four of them headed back to Beacon. "So, you and Ren are models?" Asked Margaret, Jaune nodded. They came back and let Ozpin know that they were back.

"Not only that but, you're 'bad boy' models?" Said Marnia.

"Yep, so which ones did you like?" He said.

"I liked the one where you were gangsters."

"I liked the one where you were greasers." Said Margaret.

"What's in the folders?" Asked Marina, Jaune showed them. He was in his Rockabilly outfit. (Think Johnny Depp in 'Crybaby')

"You want to show them yours Ren?" He asked.

"Nah," said Ren.

"Wow," said Marina. "You look amazing!"

"How did you get you hair like that?" Asked Margaret, then she looked at him and noticed that his hair was longer. "Mom, would love these!"

"Let me show the others and I'll send them to her."

"Mom's on her way."

"She's what?"

"Yeah," said Marina. "We wanted to give you a head's up."

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow, she's going to vouch for you." Said Margaret.

"Then she saw the magazine." Said Marina, "so she wanted to see you."

"Oh boy," he said.

* * *

Once they went in the others had seen them and the girl were looked dreamy eyed at them and wished they were the other girls. "I'll still never get used to it." Said Jaune.

"What the girls wanting you?"

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head.

"You're a sweetheart Jaune." Said Margaret, "I'm pretty sure Ren is too." She kissed both of them on the cheeks. Some of the girls were jealous, just then team RWBY, Pyrrha and Nora had came to them.

"We've been looking for you two," said Pyrrha.

"Where you been?" Said Yang.

"Had a shoot," said Jaune.

"I'm sure Ozpin told you." Said Ren.

"Also my mom's coming to see me." Said Jaune, "I guess it because of the magazine." Just then they heard a sweet voice.

"You're right about that!" Just then the Arcs paled.

"I thought you said she'd be here tomorrow?" Said Jaune, he turned around and saw a six foot tall woman with long blond hair and blue-hazel eyes. She was dressed in a black and gold bodysuit, boots and a trenchcoat.

"Surprise!" She said with a smile on her face, she ran right for him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Hi, Mom." Said Jaune, RWBY, Pyrrha and Nora were shocked.

'THAT's Their Mom?' They thought, 'I thought that was their sister or something?'

"So ladies," she said. "What did you think of my son's beefcake pics?"

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Well," she asked. The girls were blushing up a storm. "Let me guess, you two just got done with a shoot and you got pictures?" Jaune just sighed and handed it to her.

"I was planning on giving this to you anyway." He said Mrs Arc had seen the pictures of her son and smiled.

"They look wonderful sweetie." She said. "So, what did Ozzy say when he found out about you and Mr Lie being in 'Vale' Magazine?"

"He said, 'we can do it. As long as it doesn't interfere with our studies'." Said Ren.

"And as you can see, my grades are better now." Said Jaune.

"I can see that. High B's to low A's. We're very proud of you Jaune."

"Thanks Mom," he said as she kissed him.

"There is another reason why I am here. Your semblance." She said.

"My semblance?"

"Yep, not only do you have a large aura with near perfect control, but you also have something else."

"What?"

"Let me ask you this, how did it feel doing this picture?" She showed him the Rockabilly pic.

"It felt natural like I was born for it. I wanted to play the gui… Wait, are you saying my semblance is music?"

"Not only that but Metal."

"Metal?"

"I do not understand," said Weiss. "What does steel have to do with music?"

"Not that kind of metal dear." Mrs Arc said.

"She means the type of music Weiss-cream." Said Yang.

"Someone like you wouldn't know that." Said Marina, "the Schnee clan would always think that if it doesn't conform to them, it doesn't matter." Weiss got mad.

"Take That Back!"

"Three words: _Illegal Faunus Labor_." Said Margaret.

"There's NO PROOF To That!" Just then Mrs Arc handed her papers of fauni being sold as slaves to the Schnee corp of their labor force. She also handed Weiss the pictures of emaciated fauni as well.

"Still think we're lying Ms Schnee?" Said Mrs Arc, everyone saw the pics and were horrified. Weiss was in denial.

"No, this isn't mein family's company!" She said, "mein father would never do this!"

"Isn't this his signature?" Rachel, Jaune's mom, pointed out. Weiss was now horrified.

"But how?" She asked.

"You need to ask him about that. If you want, I'll make copies for you."

* * *

Later Rachel had gone to see Ozpin and they talk a bit. "So, what was your opinion of Jaune's pics?" She said.

"He looked great," said Ozpin. "Even though the vampire pics made him look like something out of a teenage girl's fevered dream."

"Yeah," she giggled. "I can't see him sparkle." They laughed.

"So, you found out Jaune's semblance?"

"Yeah, it's the 'Power of Metal'." Ozpin looked intrigued.

"That's a legendary semblance. Can he handle it? Does he need training?"

"Yes to both. But, that's why you are going to get some new students in about a week."

"People that help him?"

"Yep, they're children of old friends."

"Okay, the first thing he needs to do is make his own guitar right?"

"That's right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaune and Ren were sitting down at a table with a sign on a wall behind them. ' _Get your autographs from the 'Bad Boys' Jaune Arc and Lie Ren: 25_ lein _for an autograph, 50 for a picture and 100 for a video_ '. "Are you sure we should do this?" Said Jaune to Nora and Ruby.

"Of course," they said.

"Okay, but we have to start up a charity fund with the proceeds."

"Okay, for who?" Asked Blake. Ren smiled because he got an idea.

"For fauni," he said.

"Great idea, Ren." Said Jaune. "How much are we going to donate?"

"Half of it?" Asked Pyrrah, Jaune and Ren looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, half of it." So they put a sign on the sign: half of the proceeds will go to the 'Shadow Knight foundation', Blake blushed.

"Shadow Knight?" Asked Yang.

"Me and Blake," said Jaune, the others shook their heads. "Maybe we should call it… um."

"How's about 'Bad Boys'? That way no one gets left out." Said Ren.

"Okay, who votes 'Bad Boys'?" Said Jaune, everyone raised their hands. "Done, we're all on board."

"Let's get this done, at least half of the money is going to a worthy cause." So Ruby and Nora let the students in so they could get their magazines signed.

Three hours and a couple thousand lein later, Rachel had came up to see what was going on. Goodwitch had just paid for a video and a signed picture. She kissed both of them on the cheek and went about her day with a blush on her face. "Never thought Glyn would be a fan." She chuckled, Jaune blushed. "So what are you crazy kids up to?" So they told her what they were planning. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll start it up for you and open up an account for your charity."

"Thanks mom," said Jaune.

"Now, I needed to tell you that you need to start working on your semblance."

"Okay, what do we do first?"

"You need to work on making your guitar."

"Just let my semblance do the work?"

"Yes, think about how you want it and let your semblance do the work." So he let his semblance work on building his guitar. It started to form, it had a rounded wide body and a long neck. It was ivory white with gold dual crescents on the lower end of the body. ( _Think a Gibson Les Paul guitar built like that_ ) "You must have really liked that 'Rockabilly' look."

"What do you mean?" She showed him the guitar, it was the same one he had when he took the picture. "Wow, but I don't get it. If by semblance supposed to be of the Metal then why the Rockabilly guitar?"

"We don't know, maybe it's what stuck with you. Why don't you play it, get used to it?"

"Alright," he said and started to play. He was a natural after he was done the others cheered for him. Yang whistled for him and the others enjoyed it.

"Okay, I've already told Ozzy that you're going to be getting some help in using your powers. They are coming next week." Said Rachel, Jaune nodded.

"Let me guess, I can attack using music?"

"Bingo." She said.

"This is going to be fun." He smirked.

TBC

* * *

Note: _I do not know why I am getting into the Rockabilly thing. I mean I've seen 'Cry Baby' with Johnny Depp but I wouldn't call myself a big fan. Well, hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
